


My Silver Metal Man

by crystal64715



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal64715/pseuds/crystal64715





	My Silver Metal Man

     'My Silver Metal Man'

When I look up into His face,  
I cannot help but notice,  
The glowing green of His eyes.

I lay my head against His chest,  
Not to hear a heartbeat,   
But to hear the soft whirring of gears.

He takes off His hat and bows to Me,  
His red tie coming out of his vest,  
The silk being illuminated by His glowing green eyes.

His metal hands are cold, but gentle,  
The contours of His chest, a maze,  
His hair as soft as silk.

He is the colors   
Black, Green, Silver, and Red.

He may not be human,  
And neither am I,  
But in My heart, He will always be Mine.

To others, He is just a toy,  
But to Me, He is,   
My Silver Metal Man.


End file.
